Earthly Love
by Crystalia Dragon of Gems
Summary: What happens when the creep Jack Spicer starts to stalk a poor girl for the Changing Chopsticks? Clay happens, that's what. ClayxChloe OC Rated T for Language and some Adult themes. Slight RaiKim. Total OmixForeverAlone Onesided JackxChloe OC
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello fellow Xiaolin Showdown fans, I am here to give you a fanfic about Clay and an OC of mine, Chloe. It has mainly OcxClay and tiny bits of RaimundoxKimiko. Mush of OmixForeverAlone. **

**Chloe: What ever PB3. *flips hair and rolls eyes***

**Me: Say it.**

**Chloe: Why don't you say it?**

**Me: *bursts into flames* JUST FRICKIN SAY IT!**

**Chloe: *scared* O-o-okayyy. Here's the disclaimer: Percabeth3 doesn't own Clay, or his adorable country sayings, or the shen gong wu, or Xiaolin Showdown. She only owns me. Which is kinda pathetic since I am basically herself. -_-**

**Me: *completely calm* Good. ONTO THE FIC! Also stuff in **_italics _**is the character's thoughts. And since I have no clue about their ages, I'll just put their ages right here. :) Clay is 18. Raimundo is 17 along with Kimiko. Lastly, little foreveralone Omi is 12 and he is a really big BUTTHEAD 'coz he sucks.**

**Omi: ;( Meanie...**

**Me: Oh and BTW they might seem a bit OOC... Oh and here is Chloe's description.**

**Name: Chloe Ramerez**

**Age: 16, almost 17**

**Hair: Straight blonde hair that has pink highlights. Stops at the middle of her back.**

**Eyes: Deep blue.**

**Any Other Facial Additions: Pale skin. Not a freckle in sight.**

**Height: About 5'5''**

**Attire When She Meets the Dragons: She would be wearing a pink spaghetti strap top with a white skirt and black ballet flats. A small silver chain with a pink diamond is around her neck. A softball bracelet that supports Alabama's college team is on her left arm along with a black ponytail. One her right middle finger is a high school class ring that has her initails engraved on the inside. The ring is silver and the gem is Alexandrite (her lesser known birthstone)**

"Ugh! Get away from me you girly ginger freak! I don't have your Shen Gong Crap!" I angrily yelled at the pale ginger-headed freak.I had just been on my back porch singing and playing on my guitar when he showed up out of no where demanded that I should give him these "Changing Chopsticks". I shook my head, my blonde hair flowing into my face. My deep sapphire eyes glared daggers at him. "Why don't you just fricken leave? I am pretty sure your mom wants her dress back!"

"I'm not a freak! Its not a dress! And it is Shen Gong **WU**!" he whined to me. He was wearing what I thought to be a woman's gothic black dress and combat boots; he also had this little kiddie pair of spiral goggles. Two propellers were extended from his back and kept him hovering along with my skirt fluttering. _Lame-o hover pack. Such a loser and a perv. _A creepy purple ghost with this outrageous mask floated near him. She seriously is freaking me out.

"Jack you bumbling idiot! You should have just yanked them from her bag! Ugh, idiots like you give evil people like me a terrible name," scolded the ghost with a scratchy voice. While they were yelling at each other, I managed to grab my bag and get a few feet away from them. "Jack! She's escaping with the Shen Gong Wu!" the ghost freak screamed and pointed towards me. I looked back to see that the two freaks had noticed my disappearance. _CRAP!_ I quickly burst into my fastest sprint to get away from them, only to be easily caught by the dude, who I am guessing is named Jack.

"What do you want? I don't have your stupid Changing Chopsticks!" I yelled at him. "Aren't you a dude? Why are you wearing frickin make-up? You look like a gaywad. Get away!" I insulted and yelled. I began to run faster, but I then saw a flying long green thing with four bumps on it. I quickened my pace when I saw that it was heading right towards me.

"Great... Now the Xiaolin losers showed up!" complained Jack even whinier than the last time. The flying object was close enough so I could see it. It was a green dragon with red and yellow markings, and the bumps were actually people. There was a pale, short girl with black hair, a really short yellow kid, a darker skinned brunette dude, and a tall blonde with a cowboy hat.

"Jack Spicer! What a surprise to see you messing with a girl! " said the boy with the dark skin. "Leave her alone, dude. Its very obvious to see that she hates you," he continued as they hopped off the dragon. The dragon shrank down to the size of a lizard and hopped into the yellow kid's robes.

"Come on Rai! Let's just beat his ugly ass self and get the Wu!" the only girl told Rai. I could easily tell that she was an impatient person.

"I won't be messing with her anymore when she gives me what I want! Now goddammit give me the Wu!" Jack Spicer ordered me. I turned to him and stormed closer and closer. Steam could have been blowing from my ears.

"Look," I said while poking his unmuscular chest. "I don't have that Shen Gong Wu that you want. I want you to leave me alone and go back to whatever basement you live in. Get the heck away from me you eyeliner wearing freak!" I screamed at him. His face held a completely terrified expression. I was now confused. "What are you staring at?"

"T-t-turn around!" he nervously stuttered. I quickly turned around and saw huge thick, green vines covered with thorns ready to stab Jack. My jaw dropped. Little did I know that he was about to do something that would permanetely mark him on my Punch List.

"Holy sh-" I began but I was cut off by laughter. A failure's evil laughter.

"Ha! Sucker!" said the red head as he snatched my bag from me and started to fly up in the air. Now, all of the vines disappeared, and I saw that the four and the dragon were running towards me and Jack. The cowboy-hatted dude was trucking it towards us. I swear that he could have been a seriously ticked off bull by the way his face was twisted with anger. He pulled out his lasso, managed to get Jack's ankle, yanked him down, and broke the propellers with his fists. Jack Spicer now was completely terrified; I was amazed.

"Good job Clay!" cheered the yellow kid with a squeaky voice.

"Now look 'ere you filthy low-livin' varmit. You don't ever take a lady's stuff! You don't ever treat a woman like that ever!" Clay scolded Jack with an amazing western accent and punched Jack's weak face so hard that the crack it made would have been heard all the way in Mexico. Crimson blood streamed down his defeated face as he dropped my bag. Two golden chopsticks fell from inside.

"Fine, you win this Wu Xiaolin warriors. Jack! We are leaving now!" ordered the creepy ghost lady as she and Jack Spicer, king of the losers, fled. Clay picked up my bag and walked over to me.

"I b'lieve this is yours, little lady," he said handing my bag to me. I slightly blushed as he tipped his hat to me. After he tipped his hat, I saw that he had blue eyes like me. "Name's Clay," he said gruffly. The other three introduced me as Raimundo, or Rai, Kimiko, and Omi. The little dragon said that he was Dojo.

"Well, my name is Chloe, and I have to be packing. I was told that I have to go to China because I'm supposed to be training my 'gift'," I told them. As I turned around and headed back to my house, a large hand placed itself onto my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Clay.

"Then, that's a good thing Chloe. We're here to pick you up," he said smiling. "We were sent by Master Fung to get our new student." Now my face was full out pink.

"Oh, then I better hurry up, then! I'll be back out here in about two minutes," I said with a nervous smile and sprinted to my house, into my room. I packed my favorite clothes, my iPhone and its accesories, beauty supplies, and a comfy pair of shoes into my bag along with the chopsticks. I also grabbed my guitar and ran back out the door. "I'm ready. So are we gonna get a plane, or am I gonna have to ride the same way y'all got here?" They all laughed.

"You're riding on Dojo," answered Kimiko. "Don't worry, Chloe! It isn't as rough as it seems," she reassured me, but I didn't believe her. Dojo leapt out of Omi's sleeve and grew back to his larger size. We all hopped onto his scaly back with Omi in the front followed by Kimiko, Raimundo, me, then Clay. The flight was actually quite calm and fast. During the flight, I learned that Kimiko was Japanese and the daughter of a video game tycoon, Rai was a Brazillian soccer player, and that Clay was from Texas. _Wow, that's only a few states over from where I live._ In return, I told them that I was a natural southern Mississippi girl and that I played softball. I also told them that I would put on a few neighborhood shows with me singing and playing my guitar. Clay seemed to grin when I told him that I was native to the South and that I had family in the Lone Star state.

As soon as we arrived, Clay offered to help me bring my stuff to the room I was going to be staying in. I politely declined, but I asked him if he could lead me to where I shall be staying. He happily agreed and showed me around the Temple and to my room. The room was quite simple. It had a small little nightstand with a single drawer and a delicate flower in a small, but pretty vase. In the center of the room was a bamboo mat with a pink blanket. I then set my belongings along the walls and settled myself in. A loud rumbling sound filled the room; I looked around and saw a chuckling Clay. _That must have been from me! Well, I am pretty hungry._ I then turned to look at the feller in my room.

"Hey, what time's dinner? I am starving!" I asked him while holding onto my stomach, trying to muffle its growling.

"Actually, the dinner bell should be ringin' 'bout now," the blonde replied. A gong suddenly rang, which I guessed was the dinner bell. We both then began to walk towards the place we eat at. I grabbed a plate and piled it up with food; as I made my way to where I would sit, Kimiko, Rai, and Omi stared at my plate.

"She eats much food like Clay!" Omi squealed. Rai nodded.

"Yeah, but I wonder where she puts it. I mean she skinnier than Kimiko!" said Rai which earned him a punch from Kimiko. _Looks like a relationship_ _between those two. _Clay had a large goofy smile plastered to his face as he sat across from me. He took a small glance at his plate and one at mine.

"Seems like I ain't the only one who loves to eat," Clay said, taking another glance at my food. Now, a small smile appeared across my pale face.

"Yeah, I guess so my fellow friend from the South," I replied to him before stuffing my face with food. Clay followed right after me, eating his food in a manner much like mine, while the other three stared in shock and calmly ate their food. Clay and I finished our food in mere minutes and headed to get seconds. As we were getting seconds, an elderly man in blue robes walked in with an aura of importance. Clay immediately bowed, and I quickly copied him.

"Hello Clay, Chloe. I have come with your robes. It would be pleasing if you put them on now," calmly said the man, whom I recognized as Master Fung. He then began to fix himself dinner. I quickly exited and walked to my room to change. I laid them out and saw that they matched Kimiko's, but mine had a black sash instead of her blue one. While I was changing, I could hear many voices in the hallway. They were Raimundo's, Kimiko's, and Omi's. I could tell that Clay was there because I could hear his footsteps.

I then dressed myself quickly in the red dress-like clothing and the white tights. I then tied the black sash where it should be. I lazily put on the 'ballerina shoes' with a disgusted face. I hate these types of shoes. They are just extremely uncomfortable. I then peeked through the curtain that blocked my room from the hallway.

"Hey, let's prank the new girl," Rai said quietly. I saw Omi nod excitedly and Kimiko nod 'Yes!'. Clay shrugged.

"Why should we prank her, Rai? I mean she's already been through 'nuff today," he said to defend me. I could feel my cheeks becoming red. Rai smirked at Clay.

"Because, I haven't pranked anyone in awhile, and, besides, she won't see it coming," the Brazillian replied. The shorter Dragons gave pleading looks to Clay. They seriously wanted Raimundo to prank Chloe so he would leave them along for a few weeks. Clay then sighed in defeat.

"Y'all can prank 'er, but don't be comin' to me when she comes to get ya back," Clay told them and went alone to his room which just happened to be next to mine. I then closed the curtian without the others noticing and managed to scale a wall without much noise. Once I got over the wall, I hide in the shadows, awaiting my victims. Rai and the others were chuckling at what his plan was when they turned the corner.

"So, what was that about prankin' me?" I eerily spoke to them and banged against the wall. All three of them jumped up in fright, and Omi screamed. I began to laugh and strode towards them.

"Dude! You heard that!" Rai exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh dur I did! Y'all were standing right outside my room," I countered easily. Kimiko punched Rai in the arm, and I chuckled at the male Dragon's pain. "Imma go to bed, now. I am tired," I told them and went back to my room where I promptly found an electrical plug and plugged my phone charger to it. I then let my phone charge while I stared at the ceiling. This would be the start of a few restless nights because I always found it hard to sleep in a new place. Hours passed by without even a yawn from me. I silently grabbed my guitar and walked out into a small garden where I found a small wall that I could easily sit on. Once I was comfy, I strummed a few notes. After I got the feel of my guitar again, I began to play a song that I have known since I was just a little girl.

"I set out on a narrow way

Many years ago

Hoping I would find true love

Along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushin' through

I couldn't see how every sign

Pointed straight to you" I began softly, with my voice getting fuller with each passing verse. I hadn't noticed that two shadows appeared from the rooms. I was all to into the song to pay attention to my surroundings.

"Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart

They were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way

Into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yes he did" I continued, my voice and guitar getting louder; my soul pouring into the song. I couln't help but look up to all the stars when I sang the chorus. Now three shadows were there, listening and watching me.

"I think about the years I spent

Just passing through

I like to have the time I lost

And give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there

You understand

Its all apart of a grander plan

That is coming true" My heart was pouring out now. Nothing could stop me. Now four silhouettes were my audience.

"Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart

They were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way

Into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you" My head was now swaying like the rustling leaves in this cool night breeze.

"Now I'm just a' rollin' home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you" I stopped singing to play the solo guitar part in the song. No more silhouettes appeared to be near me.

"That God blessed the broken ro-hooooad

That led me straight to you" I finished, holding out the last note. Soft applause filled the air as I turned to face Rai, Kimiko, and Omi. My face flushed to a bright pink. A shy smile crept across my lips. "So I'm guessing that you liked it?" a question that came out quiet as a whisper.

"Heck yeah we did!" Raimundo agreed rather loudly. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" I chuckled softly and girlishly.

"Oh, my dad taught me," I answered, hiding the sadness that pierced my heart with the simple syllable. "Well, its pretty late. Shouldn't we be getting some shut-eye?" I asked to change the subject. Omi nodded wisely.

"Oh yes. We must be chasing our S's. Master Fung doesn't tolerate laziness during training," Omi ordered. Kimiko and Raimundo facepalmed while I gave him a weird expression.

"Omi, its catching some Z's," corrected Kimiko. "He doesn't understand most of what we say...Well, goodnight Chloe," she continued and all three walked back to their respective rooms. I, on the other hand, stayed out for a few minutes to get the last glimpse of the stars. Then I silently crept to my room, so I wouldn't wake up Clay. I laid my guitar where it had been and laid on the mat. I covered myself up with the pink blanket. Soothing darkness overcame my body as slumber crashed itself upon me.

**FINALLY DONE. Review pls! Please alert me to any misspellings. My spellcheck fails ALOT. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chloe: I am friggen awesome.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. You're only awesome cuz I made you. **

**Chloe: Why didn't Clay hear me?**

**Me: Oh he did. He'll tell you later, heh heh heh.**

**Omi: Oh hello oh great author Crystalia!**

**Me: GET THE F*CK AWAY YOU WEIRD QUEER!**

**Omi: EEEEEK *leaves***

**Me: Now it is time for the disclaimer!**

**Chloe: *sighs* Ugh, fine! Crystalia Dragon of Gems doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of its Shen Gong Wu, characters, and Clay's figgen awesome sayings. Or any of the songs. She only owns me.**

**Me: Thanks! Now onto the official Chapter One of Earthly Love!**

Sunlight flooded my room at the crack of quickly made me uncomfortable. I pulled the blanket over my head to block it out. What it didn't block out was the long and loud boom of a gong. I quickly turned myself away from where the gong rang and tried to get more sleep. I could easily hear the groans of my fellow Dragons. Well, two of them I could hear; I hadn't heard Clay's or Omi's. I shrugged it off and decided to sleep. I was almost fully asleep when I heard footsteps outside my room. _Uggggh who is it?_

"Little lady, time fer breakfast," said the voice softly. I immediately knew it was Clay's by his accent. I lazily got up and made myself presentable.

"Okay, I'm comin', Clay," I told him as I walked out to see him grinning. "Why you grinning? It there something wrong with my hair?" I asked him as I started to comb through my hair with my fingers franticly. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled it away from my blonde and pink locks.

"Why no, Chloe. I was smiling 'coz I was still enjoying the purdiest little mini concert I heard last night," he said with that always goofy grin. I tried to conceal the small pink blush that was coming onto my face. "Oh," Clay spoke, "that purdy little voice was yours, wasn't it?" I guess that he could easily tell by my blush that I gave the concert. I playfully punched his arm.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I did what I always do when I can't sleep. I sing and play. You really think that was good?" I asked him, my sapphire eyes looking straight at his robin egg blue eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, but Omi ran right up next to us.

"Good morning my good friends!" he excitedly said while jumping up and down.

"Calm down Omi! You're jumpier than a jackrabbit hyped up on Energizer batteries," I scolded him. I was clearly not an Omi person. Or a morning person for that matter. "It is to dang early in the morning to be jumping like that." Omi's lip then quavered a bit. I sighed in defeat and patted his head. "I'm sorry Omi. I'm just not awake yet. Gimme a bit, then I'll be awake," I told him and hurridly walked to where breakfast was. My jaw dropped when I say that there was only a piece of sausage left. I want to grab it, but I stopped myself 'cause I saw Clay going for it. I turned to walk away and into the training area when he called my name.

"Chloe! Don't you want this?" he called to me. I did a 180 and nodded yes. He came over to me and handed me the sausage. I savored the small bites that I took out of it. Once I had finished, I raced out to the training area. I bowed to Master Fung and quickly took my place at the end of the line of the Dragons. **(AN: The line is like this. Rai, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Chloe. Master Fung is standing in front of them.) **

"Since we have a new Dragon with us, you shall have to teach her all of the Shen Gong Wu and help her with her fighting skills. I trust that you shall do as I expect," Master Fung said with a monotoned voice and walked away to the Vault. I let out a small sigh of relief. _This can't be as bad I think it would. _Omi walked in front of me and began to lecture me.

"Now Chloe, I'll first start by telling you which Shen Gong Wu we use. Since I am the best, I'll say mine. I am the Dragon of Water so I would normally use the Orb of Tornami," began Omi as he dragged on for what seemed like forever. I had to pinch myself to stay awake. "Do you get all of that?" he asked me.

"Uhh, I did Omi. So next is training,right?" I asked. My hair fell into my face and I quickly put it back behind my ear. Kimiko nodded.

"I'll teach you how to fight," she added. "Now, Clay, I'll need you for this. Chloe, I want you to punch and kick Clay's hands as hard and fast as you can." _Seriously? I mean first I get lectured by Mr. I'mTheBest and now I have to do this to Clay. This just can't be happening. _

"Okay, whatever you say, Kimiko," I said before taking a deep breath. At first I wasn't going as fast so I could see what I was doing. Though, after the first few minutes, I quickly sped my attacks up. I swear, I was going faster than a cheetah on fire. Once I stopped, I saw Raimundo's jaw drop.

", girl. Where'd you learn that from? I haven't seen anyone punch that fast!" he exclaimed with disbelief. Omi had fallen over with a shocked expression. Mimiko smiled. I looked at the ground and saw that I had pushed Clay back about half a foot. I nervously smiled. Clay laughed.

"No one's pushed me back that far except Chase Young and Master Guan," Clay told me. Now, my face brightened up.

"Heh, I was always told by my guy friends that I punch hard, but I didn't know that I punched THAT hard," I told them. "My dad taught me martial arts, too." Omi looked at me with these huge bug eyes. "Okay, you're starting to creep me out with those bug eyes, Omi," I said backing away from him.

"Come on little partner, why don'tcha go get some Wu so we can show 'er how to use 'em?" the tallest Dragon asked Omi. I sighed in relief because I just can't stand him. _He is just like my little brother. Short and annoying._ I mouthed 'Thanks. I owe you one.' He just tipped his hat again. Kimiko put her small hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, he annoys us too," the Japanese added. I smiled.

"Thanks, I wanted to make sure that I wasn't the only one. Oh great here he comes," I started out happily but ended grumbling. He held the Orb of Tornami, Fist of Tebigong, Sword of the Storm, Star Hanabi, and the Mantis Flip Coin. He handed out the other Wu before giving me the red and gold coin.

"If you want to use the Shen Gong Wu, all you have to do is say the name of the Wu. Like so," started Omi, who was cut off by Raimundo.

"Sword of the Storm!" yelled the Dragon of Wind as he spun the sword in circles. Dust and grass and pebbles flew up high in the blue sky. Once he stopped twirling the sword, the wind died down. Kimiko stepped in front of him and aimed her Star Hanabi at a cloth dummy about 20 feet away.

"Star Hanabi!" she yelled and a blast of fire went straight towards where the heart on the dummy would be. Now the dummy was engulfed in red-orange flames. Omi quickly scowled and held up his blue orb.

"Orb of Tornami!" he commanded and swiftly drenched the flames. Clay waited for Omi to move before using his Wu.

"You might wanna hold onta somethin' Chloe," he warned me. I nodded and went to grab onto something, but I didn't. "Fist of Tebigong!" he said and punched the ground below him. To my amazement, it split the ground in half and chunks of earth flew up into the air. This sparked an idea. No one heard me when I whispered the name of my Shen Gong Wu. They only saw my flipping gracefully from rock to rock. I even managed to get Clay's hat. He quickly put his hands to his head and felt for his hat. "Hey! Gimme back my hat, girl!" he yelled as I flipped back over him and landed two feet away from him.

"Catch me if you want it!" I called out playfully to him as I put on his hat. I decided to have some fun with him because it was getting pretty boring around here. Too boring to my liking. I then saw him start running after me with his lasso. I smirked and said," Mantis Flip Coin!" I then flipped from tree to tree to avoid him.

"Dang, Clay, she's got you running for your money, or should I say your hat!" laughed Raimundo. Kimiko giggled alongside Rai. Omi stared dumb-founded. He then tried to lasso my ankle, but I quickly jerked my foot up. I went to put my face back to the front, but I quickly turned it back around. I was about to run, er, flip into a tree! I managed to flip myself higher, onto a thin branch.

"Aw crap!" I said as I heard the branch snap. I could see Clay almost near the tree with his lasso. Once he saw that I was falling, he stopped and threw his lasso at me. It looped around my waist and I tugged on it a little to let him know that I was secure. Clay then yanked me towards him just five feet before I would have hit the ground. His hat then fell down on my face, and I giggled like a little girl.

"Why'dja take my hat and scare me like that?" he asked after giving me a stern look. I squirmed around to free myself from the tight lasso loop. He then undid the loop after he noticed my squirming. I caught my breath before I responded.

"I took your hat so I could see what would happen, and I didn't mean to scare ya. I wanted some fun 'cuz I am sooooo friggen bored," I told him in order of his questions. He then took his hat off my head and put it where it belonged. I gave him one of my signature sly smiles and walked over towards Rai and Kimiko.

"Dang Chloe! I didn't think that a-" I cut Raimundo off.

"You didn't think that a Southern Belle like me could do something like that?" I finished. He smirked and went to continue what he was saying.

"That, and I didn't think that any girl could get him like he is now," Raimundo added quietly so Clay wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah, he seems to be in another world when we talk to him," added Kimiko in a hushed voice. I gave them both questioning looks. _He really acts like he's in a different world?_ I quickly turned around and saw him coming this way.

"He's coming!" I told them with a bit of panic upon my face. We then went to talking about the Shen Gong Wu and Jack Spicer. "So who is that creepy ghost that stalks Jack the idiot?" I asked to quickly change the subject.

"That's Wuya. She's a Heylin witch that tried to rule everyone. She managed to even get me to go to her side by giving anything that I wanted," answered Raimundo. "And with every Wu she gets, her strength increases."

"Last question, why the hell does Jack wear make-up?" I asked jokingly. We were all laughing when he finally got by us.

"Hey, what y'all laughin' 'bout?" Clay asked. I laughed even more then told him why.

"We are all trying to figure out why Jack Spicer wears make-up. I mean is it because he's gay? Or is it because he is secretly a girl?" I responded to him causing uproars of laughter between all of us.

"I don't think it could be the last one, Chloe. He, uh, she, no, IT has nothing," Raimundo said making Clay and me laugh. Kimiko giggled and leaned on his arm. "I mean he has less than Kimiko!" No that earned him a punch from the girl who was leaning on him.

"Hey, when's dinner? I am freaking starving! I swear if I don't get anything in me, I'm gonna pass out," I whined while clutching my stomach. This got me a few laughs from Rai, a goofy grin from Clay, and a look from Kimiko that said 'we neeeeeed to talk now'. I then pulled myself and Kimiko away from the guys. "What is it Kimiko?" I whispered.

"I think Clay likes you, Chloe," she responded. I nodded.

"Yeah, everytime I see him, he has this goofy grin plastered on his face," I told her. "I think he seriously likes me." Kimiko squealed.

"You two should seriously get together," Kimiko added. I looked at her with a confused face.

"Wait? Me and him? I don't know, Kimiko. Right before y'all came to get me, I had been dumped by my last boyfriend for a no good tramp that he met at the local club. I don't think that I need to be in a relationship so soon," I said, my voice tinged with anger, confusion, and sadness. She gave me a knowing look.

"I get what you mean, Chloe. How about we wait on it for a few days, and then we'll see if you're up to it," Kimiko comprimised. I nodded in agreement. We then walked back over to the guys.

"So what was that all about?" Rai asked, receiving a glare from his girlfriend. He held up his arms and hands in the air, surrenduring. A long gong rang across the entire temple. I smiled greatly.

"DINNER!" I yelled and raced to the scent of food. Clay wasn't too far behind me. Raimundo, Kimiko, and a now mobile Omi stared in disgust and calmly walked after us. Yet again, I had nearly as much food as Clay. We waited 'till we were both ready and pigged out. We were nearly getting up to get thirds when the other three walked in. As they went to get their first plate of food, I let out the largest belch that I had ever heard. I blushes profusely and said," 'Cuse me."

Rai opened his mouth to speak, but Kimiko angirly shoved a piece of bread into his mouth. I sheepisly grinned at her. _It ain't my fault that I am basically a guy in girl form. _I then put my plate by the growing pile of dirty dishes and headed of to the single shower at the Temple after making a pitstop at my room. Once I had gotten washed and was about to get out, I heard knocking. As I scrambled to get something to cover myself, I saw a muscular chest poke out followed by a blonde head and a cowboy hat. As he turned he saw me, blushed fiercely, and pulled his hat over his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Chloe! If I'da known, I would've waited fer ya to get out!" Clay apoligized immediately. Now my face was full out red.

"Keep your hat down. I'll be slightly decent in a few minutes," I assured him and quickly got dressed in the jean shorts and T-shirt that I had brought to change into. "Okay, I'm decent," I told him. He slowly removed his hat and blushed. "I guess that I better leave so you can..." I started, but he nodded.

"Mkay, Chloe. Oh and here's sumthin' fer ya," he told me and handed me a slip of paper. I then walked out with my clothes and the slip of paper and went towards my room. I immediately looked at the slip and saw numbers scrawled across it in a very sloppy manner. I immediately recognized it as a phone number and rummaged through my stuff to find my phone. Once I found it, I put the number in my phone and labeled it as 'Clay'. _Why would he give me his number unless... He does like me then! _I then looked through my Country Songs playlist on my phone to find the song that I would sing tonight when it hit me. I grabbed my guitar and went outside. I waited and listened to the crickets chirping before I strummed my guitar. I took a deep breath, and then I began to sing.

"Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without" I first began like last night, softly and slowly.

"Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night" I continued while looking at the night sky. I heard the rustling of leaves and grass but thought nothing of it.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be" I sang on. I've always wanted to be flawless, so I wouldn't get weird looks because I'm always with guys and not girls.

"She better hold him tight

Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do" my voice went on, sending sadness through the notes.

"So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see" I finished off quickly. I then strummed even more notes to play my own ending. I then set my guitar down and looked at my phone. The time said that it was barely ten; I sighed boredly and scrolled through my contacts and games. Nothing interesting. I then began to walk back to my room when I heard buzzing in the air. It wasn't a soft buzz of bees; it was a loud propeller-like buzz. _Oh greeeaaaaaat. Him again._ I swiftly turned to see the hated pale face of Jack Spicer.

"What the hell are you here for, Juck Suckser?" I sneered at him. He merely smirked and pulled something like a smoke bomb out of his black outfit. I quickly backed up and scrambled into a fighting position.

"Why so tense, Chloe? Afraid I'm gonna hurt you? You need your boyfriend to protect you?" mocked Jack. I glared at him.

" For one, I ain't tense. Two, you ain't gonna do crap. Three, I don't have a damn boyfriend and I don't need one either!" I answered him furiously. I meant every single word of it. Well, most of them, anyways.

"Okay, so you won't get your panties in a wad when I do this?" slyly said Jack as he three down the smoke bomb. A purple gas escaped from it.

"Purple is sooooooo gay...Why is the world spinning?" I said after breathing in the gas. I could faintly hear screaming and evil laughter. The last thing I heard was,' So long, Xiaolin losers! I'm taking her and the only way to get her back is to give me all of your Wu!' before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: GUESSS WHO'S BACK! Yup its me. Sooooooo anyone think that this is good or bad? PLEASE TELL MEH! I needz reviews!**

**Chloe: Please! She's driving me insane! **

**Jack: H-**

**Chloe: CREEP! *punches***

**Jack: OWW! T_T**

**Chloe: Wimp. Loser. Coward**

**Jack : NO I AM NOT!**

**Me/Chloe: Yes you are.**

**Jack: Meanies!**

**Wuya: MAN UP!**

**Me: Agreed.**

**Chloe: I am more of a man than you, and I am a girl.**

**Wuya: Why can't you be evil like us?**

**Chloe: Cuz most villians are wimps, cowards, losers, and fail miserably.**

**Me: I'm gonna say the disclaimer before Wimp Spicer wets his pants, er dress.**

**Wuya: Too late.**

**Me: I don't own anything, but Chloe and her awesomeness.**

"Ugh, my head...Where am I?" I croaked as I awoke and found myself in an electrical cage in a bleak technical room. "Wait...Dang. I let myself get beat by the lamest villain ever," I continued. I then felt breathing down my back. I immediately jumped up and screamed," WHAT THE! Oh, it's only the most cowardly villain ever, Dress Guy," I mocked.

"IT'S NOT A DRESS! And I am not cowardly. I am cunning. Knowing that brute strength couldn't defeat you, I used a different tactic," Jack Spicer informed me. I laughed and scoffed.

"What different tactic? You only used a gay sleeping gas to capture me. Extremely lame,dude," I sneered. "You're so lame that even Omi could do better trapping me." My mocking seemed to be getting him angry because his face kept getting redder. I then noticed that he was staring at me, but it wasn't at my face. "You disgusting perv!" I shrieked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can't help an evil genius for trying... Anyways, it got you to shut up which is good for me. I can stare at one victory while I wait for the next one coming. Chloe," rambled Jack. I turned away from him once he said the word 'stare'. I turned to him as he said my name.

"What Jack? You wanna gloat even more about your short lived victory to me?" I griped even more to him. He shook his head 'no'.

"No, my dear," he replied and stuck a finger into the cage and under my chin. As I went to break that finger, he lifted up a control box and pressed a blue button. It made the cage get smaller than it already was. "Chloe, you are a very pretty girl and a strong one at that," he began.

"What else Jack? You just gonna drone on about me? I'm pretty sure you don't," I interrupted rudely. This guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh, don't be sure of that, Chloe. I would love to drone on about your beauty, strength, humor, and that pretty duo you have. I'm feeling jealous of whose lips have touched your luscious one, too," Jack continued, reaching for my chest with a hand which I slapped away.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no one has touched them yet," I retorted. This only brought a smile to his pale, make-up wearing face. "And, you ain't gonna be the first either, Spicer." His face depressed to a frown.

"Oh, I see. You're saving them for a certain Xiaolin Dragon, aren't you?" Spicer asked. I began to blush.

"No I am not!" I argued. Jack chuckled.

"You seem to say that, but your face tells me otherwise. Chloe, you have to become better at lying," he laughed. Wuya then floated next to him with her ghostly purple tentacles and bright yellow eyes.

"A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself from Dojo's hiding place!" she wailed and Jack glanced at me.

"Okay Wuya, I'm on it. Chloe, you better stay here or else my Jackbots will have to force you to," Jack said before running to one of his lame machines. _Thank God he left! He is so friggen annoying! _Once I deemed him out of sight, I quicklypulled out my phone and texted Clay._ HELP! Jack trapped me in an electrical cage. his lab. Hurry!_ As soon as the text was sent, I texted my friend Janice. _Hey Girl. Wut u doin?_ Her response was almost immediate. **(A/N: Bold Italics is her friend. Chloe is the regular italics.)**

_**Nuthing. Wut u doin?**_

_Oh Nuthin. Think I found TheOne._

_**No Way Gurl! Tell me! Is he cute? Tall? Funny?**_

_ He's tall. He got blonde hair and blue eyes like me, and he is from the South, too. His name's Clay._

_** CC, where in the South? He better not b where I think he's from.**_

_ So what if he is from Texas! He ain't like your ex!_

_** I worry about you CC. You know what Carrie's song says about them cowboys. **__**A snake with blue eyes are what they are.**_

_ WTF JJ? Don't be dragging her into this! We know that yours was like that! It don't mean tht Clay's gonna be like that! Clay is a big sweet3! He won't hurt me._

_**What Ever CC. How do u kno he won't hurt u?**_

_This creepy guy attacked me before I left to go to that Master or whatever and Clay beat the shit out of him._

_**He seems okay, but u b careful, okay? TTYL Gurl. I GTG Stupid wedding rehearsal for Mom and Drake.**_

___ KK, JJ. Gud Luck. Bye_

Once I had stopped texting, I sighed. If I wouldn't have had this power, I wouldn't be stuck in this crazy stalker's house. I then put my phone down in my lap and looked around. A bunch of robots were floating around and doing absolutely nothing. Suddenly, a burst of idea exploded in my head like the Fourth of July fire-crackers.

"Yo Jackbots! I'm thirsty! Can I have a Sprite or something?" I yelled. Now all of them scrambled to get me a drink. When the drink finally arrived, I took a sip of it and held a disgusted look on my face. Then, I spit out my moutful ofthe drink all into the robots circuts. "Ew! What the heck is this? DIET? I hate diet! You! Go get me a regular!" I ordered like a prissy city girl. Once that one arrived, I repeated the process until all but one of the Jackbots were shorted out. "Could you show me what this does?" I asked while pointing at the cage. The last Jackbot just merely touched the cage, and it fell to the ground with many sparks rippling through its metal body. "Eh, stupid bots. Don't under-estimate what I can do.

_**(-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-MEANWHILE-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-)**_

"She's gone!" shreiked Kimiko. All at the Xiaolin temple were in chaos with Chloe missing. They all suspected that something was up when they didn't see her playing a song at midnight, but they just thought that she had fallen asleep. By now it was about 10:00 A.M. and were frantic because she missed breakfast. They knew by how much she ate that she would never miss breakfast. Kimiko was the one who discovered that she was missing; she had found the marks of a fight, what was left of a smoke bomb, and Chloe's guitar, broken.

"Who would have taken her?" asked Omi. "I mean she's only a trainee." That earned him punches from Rai, Kimiko, and Clay. The muscular cowboy then felt something in his pocket vibrating; he realized that it was his phone, and quickly got it out. Clay looked at it and saw that it was a text from Chloe.

"Y'all hold yer horses. I reckon that I know who took Chloe," Clay said calmly. All of the monks shut up and waited for the answer. "She texted me this: HELP! Jack trapped me in an electrical cage. his lab. Hurry!" The Japanese nodded.

"So Jack caught her in the same trap he once used on me," she muttered. "What the heck is wrong with this guy?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that a Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" announced a shivering green dragon. "Come on! We gotta go!"

"Then, who's gonna get Chloe? We don't need Jack to harass or bore her more than he already has!" countered Raimundo. Clay walked towards the Vault. "What are you getting, Clay?" he asked as he saw the cowboy leave.

"I'm gettin' the Silver Manta Ray and the Fist of Tebigong. Y'all go get the Wu and I'll get Chloe," answered the blonde. The others nodded and hopped onto the now full-sized Dojo.

"Come back to the Temple when you get her back," ordered Omi as they lifted into the air. Clay tipped his hat as a response. Once they had left, he rushed into the vault, grabbed the Wu and went into the garden.

"Silver Manta Ray!" Clay called out as he threw down the silver Shen Gong Wu; it then swelled to the size of a small helicopter. He then hopped in and punched in the coordinates of Jack Spicer's lab. Clay then pressed one last button and relaxed as the auto-pilot took control. _I hope she's okay._

_**(-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-MEANWHILE-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-)**_

The bored blonde sighed as she waited to be rescued. She felt like a hopeless damsel in distress, and she hated it. And to top it all off, she had nearly been groped by a freak. She nearly jumped with ecstasy when she felt her phone vibrate and saw that it was a text from Clay. _FINALLY! _She fumbled to reply to his message. **(A/N: Chloe's texts will be in italics while Clay's will be bolded and underlined.)**

**Are you okay? Has Jack hurt you?**

_Yea, I'm fine. And he hasn't hurt me, but I did a number on his retarded Jackbots. _

**I thought you were in a cage.**

_I am. All I needed was a bit of rudeness, a few cans of soda, and the cage I'm in. _

**Ha! You're pretty funny, Chloe.**

_ Thx. I get tht alot. Anyways, how r you texting me? Aren't u supposed to be holding onto a dragon?_

**Who said I was on a dragon? **

_ No 1. Just assumed. So where r u?_

**Somewhere. Just brace yourself.**

_ OK?_

As I sent the text, I heard a loud 'boom' from above me, and I braced myself like Clay told me to. Seconds later, I could see Clay, broken ceiling, and sunlight.

"Finally! Freedom!" I cheered happily which caused Clay to curve his lips into a grin. I then found something like a marker and climbed up to this huge screen and began to write.

"Whatcha' writin'?" asked Clay. I smirked.

"You'll see," I responded as I moved to show him what I had written. 'Hey, I just met you, and you're crazy. Here's my warning: Don't kidnap me! Cuz you're wimpy!' was beautifully written in cursive. The cowboy laughed.

"Hey, we'd better get going. I said that I'd be back at the Temple right after I rescued ya," said Clay. I held my hands up in defeat and climbed out of the drab geek room. I immediately began to think of death plans for Spicer. I guess my face was looking absolutely terrible when Clay gave me a questioning glance. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that I want to murder Jack Spicer with my own hands," Chloe sighed sadly. Clay nodded.

"I hear ya. He's more trouble than fox in the hen house," **(A/N: I fail at making sayings that Clay would say. -_-') **he agreed. "Say, what did he do to ya?" I let out a rough sigh and muttered something under my breath.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the temple," I answered as I went to step into the Silver Manta Ray. I then sat down and pulled out my phone. No texts, missed phone calls, or anything. Clay followed me in and sat down in the pilot's chair. He pushed an array of colorful buttons, and we were in the blue sky with auto pilot.

"So what all happened?" he asked.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. I had just gotten out of the shower and walked to the garden after getting my guitar. I played a Taylor Swift song, and right after I finished, I heard a buzzing sound. I turned; Jack was hovering near me and getting closer. I kept insulting him so he would go away, but he didn't. He threw down a purple smoke bomb which I called cowardly and gay, and I fell to the ground unconscious. Then I woke up to be in an electrical cage in his gloomy lab with him staring at me. I called him a freak and insulted him even more. He then failed to convince me to become a Heylin. He then tried to flatter me and went to grab my boob, but I slapped his hand away. Then Wuya came in screeching about a Shen Gong Wu, and those two left. Like three dozen guards were there, and I easily took care of them. I then texted you about my whereabouts. Afterwords, I got bored and texted my friend Janice. Next thing you know, you start texting me, and here we are," I told him. He looked a bit overwhelmed after I had finished.

"Well, damn, Chloe. I have never heard anything like that happen to a girl," he uttered, completely amazed.

"Yeah," I replied shyly," I must be pretty special. Hey, you wouldn't mind if I turned on some of my music, would ya?" I questioned as I made my phone visible to him.

"Sure, I don't mind," he happily agreed; I smiled and scrolled through my playlist filled with country songs. I found one of my favorite Luke Bryan songs and pressed on its name gently. The song then blared out of the small speakers on my phone.

_"Girl, I know I don't know you._

_ But your pretty little eyes so blue,_

_ Are pulling me in like the moon on your skin._

_ I'm so glad you trusted me, this light up on this dusty sea._

_ And let your hair down, and get outta town."_

My eyes gently close as the lyrics flowed from my voice. I could barely hear Clay speaking, but I didn't understand him. I turned up the volume as far as it could go. My words became filled with much more emotion now.

_"Got the stars comin' out,_

_ Over my moon._

_ And all I know now._

_ Is it's going good."_

Clay's voice quickly ascended up the volume scale. I was surprised by his voice and quieted my own, so I could listen to him. I raised my arms for my favorite part.

_"You got your hands up,_

_ You're rocking in my truck._

_ You got the radio on,_

_ You're singing every song."_

I giggled softly as I stood up and danced a little. Clay smiled and continued to sing.

_"I'm set on cruise control._

_ I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got._

_ You're looking so damn hot._

_ And I don't know what road we're on,_

_ Or where we've been from starrin' at you._

_ Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end."_

A fierce blush reddened my face now. The cowboy continued to sing the vocals. I figured that he had heard this song many times before because of the way that the lyrics flowed from his mouth.

_ "Gonna cuss the morning,_

_ When it comes._

_ Cause I know that the rising sun,_

_ Ain't no good for me._

_ Cause you'll have to leave."_

I smiled for I knew the next part of the song was true for me. Clay got up slowly and made his way to me.

_"Gonna make the most of every mile._

_ Do anything to make your smile,_

_ Land on my lips._

_ And get drunk on your kiss."_

I blushed even more once he was closer to me. He tipped his hat to me and smiled with that goofy smile.

_"The clock on the dash,_

_ Says 3:35_

_ There's plenty of gas,_

_ And the night's still alive."_

I flashed him a bright, confident grin back. Clay chuckled. My eyes never left his pale sky blue eyes.

_"You got your hands up,_

_ You're rocking in my truck._

_ You got the radio on,_

_ You're singing every song._

_ I'm set on cruise control._

_ I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got._

_ You're looking so damn hot._

_ And I don't know what road we're on,_

_ Or where we've been from starrin' at you._

_ Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end."_

We now were only inches apart. If we were any closer, I bet he could hear my heart racing faster than the Olympic relay.

_"You got your hands up,_

_ You're rocking in my truck._

_ You got the radio on,_

_ You're singing every song."_

My hands were raised, and my body moved to the beat. I could easily see his eyes trailing all along my skin.

_ "I'm set on cruise control._

_ I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got._

_ You're looking so damn hot._

_ And I don't know what road we're on,_

_ Or where we've been from starrin' at you."_

We both smiled and let our faces nearer.

_ "Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end._

_ No I don't want this night to end"_

Our breathing became in sync with every passing second. I wanted time to freeze that very moment, but it didn't, sadly. I couldn't tell whose face was redder, mine or his? I swear on the Mexican cookbook in Aunt Kim's kitchen that he could hear the thumping from my heart. A shy smile played on my lips; nervousness overwhelmed me. Only twice have I been in this situation, and both ended with me beating up someone. But this time, it felt different. Like, it felt right in some weird way.

"So, Chloe," began Clay softly, but a tender look silenced him. My face became redder as his came closer to mine. Once we were only mere centimeters apart, the worst thing happened. Something big and loud shook the air-craft violently.

"Woah!" I yelled as I was flung against the steel interrior wall. "Ow," I muttered as I slumped to the ground. Clay looked to me with an extremely concerned look then rushed to the controls.

"What the hell was that?" he grumbled as he fumbled with the many colorful buttons. I slowly brought myself up and brushed off anything that could have been on me and hurried to Clay, who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, cocking my head to my right side. He continued to grin goofily. "I'm serious!" I added while tapping my foot.

"Oh, nothing, Chloe. I'm just smiling because you haven't noticed where we are, yet," he replied. I looked around and saw the Temple. I sent him a half-angry glare and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled at my immaturity. We then walked out of the Silver Manta Ray to see that we had beaten the others here. He then called out the name of the Wu, which shrank back down to its original size. "So what do you wanna do?" I shrugged, looked around, and gasped at the remains of my guitar.

"M-my guitar!" I screamed and ran towards it. I gently picked up its many hand-made wooden pieces and its strings. As I set them down, tears rolled down my face. Clay hurried by me and kneeled down on my left side.

"We were going to tell you as a group what had happened to it, but then the Wu came up. I'm sorry," apologized the cowboy as he went to put a comforting arm around me. I let my body lean on Clay as salty wetness streamed from my face. Neither of us noticed when Dojo landed and the others came back with the Wu. They ignored us and went to do what they normally do. When I had finished sobbing, I escaped Clay's embrace and sulked towards my room. He went to follow me but I looked at him with my saddened eyes. He backed off at that moment. _Ugh, worst day of my life. _


End file.
